N
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico:' 엔 / N'thumb|400px' *'Nombre Real:' 차학연 / Cha Hak Yeon *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarín, modelo, actor. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Lugar de Nacimiento:' Changwon, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 1.80cm *'Peso:' 65kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo Zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Signo Sodiacal Chino:' Caballo *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment Historia Antes de su debut, ganó una docena de concursos de danza nacional. Él y Leo actuaron juntos como bailarines de 2pm en el Gayo Daejeon del 2011. También fue un bailarín de respaldo para las actuaciones en directo de Brian Joo , "Let This Die" con Leo y Ravi . Él tomó un año de descanso en la escuela secundaria para practicar el baile en Japón. Después de ser aprendiz durante 5 años y gracias a su talento en la danza, N ha sido elogiado por las tres agencias coreanas más grandes SM, YG y JYP. Declinó 3 ofertas para entrar en Jellyfish entertainment y formar parte del grupo Vixx del cual él es el líder. Dramas *Family Outing (SBS, 2014-2015) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) Programas de TV *'2014:' Weekly Idol (20.08.14, como Dol Baeki y junto a Big Byung) * 2014: 'Weekly Idol (29.10.14) *'2014: MBC Hitmaker (29.07.14 al 19.08.2014, junto a Hyuk) *'2014:' Mnet 4 Things Show (10.06.2014) *'2014:' Music Bank (10.01.14, como MC especial junto a Leo) *'2013:' Star King (junto a Ken) *'2013: '''MBC "Quiz to Change the World" (junto a Ken) *'2013''' Idol Star Olympics Championships (junto a Leo y Hongbin) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y Ken) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y Ken) *'2013:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin y Ken) *'2013:' The Romantic & Idol (temporada 2) *'2012:' All The K-Pop (junto a Hongbin) *'2012: '''Mnet "Mydol"' (12.04.2012 - 31.05.2012). Programas de Radio *Sukira Kiss The Radio (28/08/14) *Two O’Clock Escape Cultwo Show (25/02/14) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *MBC Radio (junto a Ken) *MBC Radio Jung Oh's Hope Songs Radio (junto a Ken) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *Sukira Kiss the Radio *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) *ShimShim Tapa Radio (junto a Hyuk feat. Eun Kwang y Sung Jae de BTOB) *Younha Starry Night Radio (junto a Ken) Videos Musicales *Mamamoo - Peppermint Chocolate (Feat. K.Will & Wheesung) (2014) *Brian Joo - Let This Die (2012) Pre-Debut *Seo In Guk - Shake It Up (2011) Pre-Debut Curiosidades *'''Grupo: VIXX. **'Posición: '''Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín. ** '''Grupo Proyecto:' Big Byung *'Apodo: '''Charismatic Lider, N-jumma, skilled performer, Dark N, Cha Hacker, Leader Cha (Hecho por fans). *'Educación:' Universidad Howon. *'Familia:' Padre y madre. Tiene un hermano mayor y dos hermanas mayores. *'Hobbies:' Leer, Escuchar música, ver TV, bailar y actuar. *'Especialidades:' Aegyo, es un buen "NMC" (en vez de decir MC, así es como se llama así mismo), gracias a que habla mucho siempre sabe salir de aprietos, y las coreografías se le quedan muy rápido en la memoria. al igual que los guiones (Programas con guion) según Leo. *'Chica ideal: Seohyun. *'Admira: 'TaeYang y a Justin Timberlake. *'''Comida favorita: Todos los tipos de carne con un énfasis importante en el Galbi. *De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX. * Dijo que le gusta Nicole de Kara *Su nombre artístico se debe a que el "Yeon" de su nombre en japonés se pronuncia "En" (Igual que N en inglés) y significa Destino, por lo que el cree que su destino es estar en VIXX y conocer a las Fans. *se especializa en los bailes de Jazz,Ballet,Hip Hop Y Baile Moderno *Antes de debutar apareció junto con Leo y Ravi en el MV de Brian Joo "Let this die". *Las fans dicen que es idéntico a Seo In Guk y que tiene un parecido a Yook Sung Jae de BTOB.. *Ravi lo molesta mucho por su color de piel (mas morena que la de los demas) pero N siempre demuestra su amor hacia el. *Considera a Leo su "Amigo de la vida", y ha dicho que no quiere separarse nunca de él. Leo contó que como compartía habitación con N, estaba muy preocupado ya que él se pone a hablar mientras duerme sin darse cuenta y dice cosas como "Hola soy el líder de VIXX, N". * Para una entrevista de Korea.com dijo que su chica ideal sería una chica con una imagen inocente, que baile muy bien y bonita, tambien dijo que Fei de Miss A lucia elegante y que bailaba muy bien y que le gustaba, pero que sus fans le gustaban mas. * No aparenta la edad que tiene, y por ello muchas fans creyeron que era el más joven del grupo. * En el juego de apuntar les preguntaron ¿sí pudieran cambiar de cuerpo con otro miembro con quien seria? y señalo que sería con el maknae Hyuk. *Originalmente iba a debutar en un grupo de baladas, pero el CEO de Jellyfish dijo que su voz no había mejorado así que N tuvo que esperar más hasta que se decidió su debut con VIXX. *El 3 de enero del 2013 dijo en su twitter que odiaba ser un idol junto con una foto. Una hora después publicó: "Me tengo que cuidar de las cámaras y de mi manager… no puedo salir (citas)… Ah, es difícil…" (Todo esto fue borrado posteriormente); sorprendiendo a sus fans e incluso a Jellyfish Entertainment. También una de sus estilistas comentó horas después "N, que estás haciendo ~~ ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!". Luego se supo que estos post se trataban de algunos trozos de la canción "I don't want to be an idol", el segundo track del tercer single de VIXX. *Es el más cobarde del grupo. *En el programa "The Romantic & Idol", N fue la decisión final de Eunyoung de Two X. Sin embargo la decisión final de él, al igual que Kevin de ZE:A, fue Jiwon de SPICA. Finalmente ella los rechazó a ambos. *En el programa All The K-pop se mostró muy interesado en Eunyoung, hasta el punto de abrazarla y no dejar que baile con otros chicos. En este programa se puso celoso cuando Seyong de MYNAME, abrazó a Eunyoung. *Eligió a Kyung Ree en All the K-pop ofreciendole su rosa, y dijo: "q''uiero curar las heridas que Ken dejó en ti''" y "estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos". Al final del programa ambos terminaron siendo pareja nuevamente. *Es cercano a Chanyeol y Xiumin de EXO. *Él eligió para teñirse el pelo de rojo en el período de Hyde porque pensó que le vendría bien después de ver el rojo de la cantante Rihanna, que, como él, tiene la piel oscura. Finalmente se lamentó porque consideraba que no se ajustaba a él. *Si se les da la oportunidad de hacer un dúo N quiere hacerlo con Taeyang y luego con Chris Brown. *Mientras esperaban en el backstage de Music Core, enseñó a bailar a SeoHyun "On And On". Estaba tan feliz que corrió en todas direcciones después de eso. *Es el que hizo la coreografía de "Starlight". También participó en el "Super Hero". *Cree que Hyuk es el miembro más lindo. *Audicionó para SM, YG y JYP. *Sus colores favoritos son el negro y el rojo. *El cabello rubio que lleva durante las promociones de "Eternity", es una peluca. *Fue quien más tiempo estuvo en entrenamiento (5 años). *Fue a la misma preparatoria queChoi Min HoMinho de SHINee, que estaba en la clase de al lado. *Todos los miembros hablan dormidos, pero N es el más grave. Incluso una vez despertó a Leo por hablar muy fuerte. *Su fuente de energía consiste en: 50% familia, 30% los miembros, 10% su corazón positivo y 10% sus habilidades y las fans. *Ryeowook de Super Junior lo retó a hacer el reto de "Ice Bucket Challenge". *Quiere que VIXX sea conocido por su talento, no por sus conceptos "oscuros". *Forma parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a Hyuk, SungJae de BTOB y Jackson de GOT7 . * Es el mas amoroso del grupo. * Molesta mucho a Leo, pero el asi demuestra su amor. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Galería N1.jpg N2.jpg N3.jpg N4.jpg N5.jpg N6.png N7.png N8.jpg Categoría:Jelly Fish Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor